When operating fast moving, relatively open vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles, and some aircraft, the use of protective apparel is important. However, to be useful, protective apparel must be comfortable enough to wear. Many of the garments commonly used for such applications, such as leather suits and jackets, are unacceptably uncomfortable because they provide poor ventilation. Poor ventilation can be a serious problem during warm or moderate weather.
Wearing poorly ventilated protective apparel is uncomfortable on warm days because poor ventilation causes excessive heat buildup. As a result, the wearer may discard the apparel on warm days. Alternatively, the wearer may partially unfasten the front of the garment to provide some ventilation. However, wearing an unfastened garment can be hazardous when traveling at high speed. Air trapped by the opened garment causes billowing or ballooning of the garment and generates unstable forces on the wearer.
Ventilation systems for protective garments are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,715 issued to Miller et al. discloses a vented garment having a linear closure element, e.g., a zipper, provided on the garment, with an air permeable material extending in a rough "C" shape from the edges of the closure element. The vents are adjustably opened by an associated zipper. With the vents opened, the garment would distort in use, providing a poor fit to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,451 issued to Brown discloses a garment with openings that are spanned by a stretchable mesh fabric. Variable closure elements adjustably cover the openings to permit selective control of the effective area of the opening, and thus selective control over the air flow through the opening. The Brown garment does provide effective ventilation; however, because of the stretchable nature of the mesh fabric, it provides a relatively poor fit to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,099 to Kratz discloses a ventilated protective garment having mesh vents at various locations on the garment, particularly at locations requiring little protection, such as the armpits and throat. Air scoops in the garment allow airflow into the mesh vents and through the garment. The Kratz garment does not, however, permit the wearer to selectively control the amount and location of ventilation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a protective garment with an improved ventilation system.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a protective garment having an improved ventilation system with an improved and stable fit to the wearer.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a protective garment having an improved ventilation system that offers increased comfort and greater aesthetic appeal and flexibility of design.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a protective garment with an adjustable ventilation system that provides increased ventilation over the body of the wearer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a protective garment with an adjustable ventilation system that is substantially hidden from view.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the appended drawings and description thereof.